


Forgotten

by jaebumies (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, baby!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaebumies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall and Harry are supposed to go together to Liam and Louis' party but Harry forgets and abandons Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one shot I wrote for my good friend Elle! hope you guys like it (: oh and it has a lil hendall smut but that's okay the end is !!

Niall waited. Harry was supposed to come pick him up in fifteen minutes for Liam and Louis' New Years party. He was ecstatic about it, because it would be the night he would tell Harry how he loved him. Not only as a friend, but more than that. Much, much more than that. 

He had even traveled from the comfort of his home in Mullingar to London, just for the sake of this one action that would either turn out good or bad. And he hoped for good, because if it turned out wrong it would not only hurt him, but the band as well. And they couldn't risk it after Zayn's departure from the band. 

His mother called him. Ten minutes before the awaited time, to be exact. Niall had told her about this night, and how he planned it and such. So there she was, being a supportive woman trying to bring her sons spirits up. 

"Niall, you've got nothing ta worry about! You're an amazing lad, I'm sure Harry will love you too. And if he doesn't, he's missing out on a beautiful boy. Inside and out, my dear. Now wait for Harry to get there, have fun and stay safe. You might be doing something crazy, but you still have to be careful. Okay?" Maura told him. That was one of the reasons Niall preferred his mom over his dad. She was always attentive to his actions and always looked over him. Not that his dad didn't do that, he just wouldn't give him advice like Maura would. 

"Yes ma, I understand. I'll call you if everything goes well. I love you. Thank you so much," Niall replies and sends a kiss through the phone. She tells him that she loves him too and then she hangs up. 

Niall checks the time. 7:57. Three minutes. Harry was always on time. If he was early, he'd wait until it hit the time he was supposed to be there. That's another thing Niall adored about the curly haired boy. He was adorable in his own way. 

Niall's anticipation only grew stronger when the time hit seven fifty nine. His palms were sweaty, he was a trembling mess. He could picture a smiley Harry outside, with flowers and a ring, waiting for Niall to open the door and yell "I'm here my love!" 

Okay, yes maybe he was exaggerating the last part a little, but it wouldn't hurt him to imagine the love of his life doing that for him. 

At eight o'clock, nothing was heard. The dreaded silence Niall wished Harry would take away was still there, and Niall frowned. Niall frowned because, where the fuck was Harry? He tip-toed to his door and opened it. He expected Harry to be there, surprised because he was going to ring the door but Niall opened it. 

But Niall found nothing. He saw no one on his porch, standing on his Welcome Home mat ready to take him to a party. He didn't see the boy he had massively fallen for, and he didn't see his Range Rover either. 

"Oh, well he's probably just late." Niall thinks. Although he's wrong, because Harry is never late. Harry hates it when he's even a minute late, and now the time is eight oh two, and he's not here with Niall. 

+++

"Hi Harry," Kendall giggled as she locked her front door. "I was starting to think you'd never show up." 

Harry chuckles at her response because when is Harry ever late? He doesn't like being late, because it's unprofessional and makes you look bad. "Of course not babe. You should know I'm a man of my words." 

"You definitely are! Let's go." She tugged on Harry's hand, leading both to Harry's car. 

"Woah there, princess. We're not gonna miss the party!" He laughed at her eagerness. He slipped into his seat and started the car up, on their way to Louis' house. 

+++

An hour had passed, and Niall sat on his couch. He was picking at his fingernails, awaiting for the knock to be heard. The time was nine twelve, and he wasn't sure if Harry was even coming by at this point. So he texted him. 

to: my love

harry? erm, you were supposed t pick me up and hour ago. what happened?

He sent it, and hoped that Harry would answer. Niall was starting to get a little hungry. He hadn't eaten in the whole day because he was also waiting to eat as much as he possibly could at the party. He always took advantage of free food, no matter what the occasion was. But seeing as Harry was late, Niall decided to eat something in the meantime. 

Niall grabbed a muffin from his food pantry and opened it. He decided to watch some tv as well, so he turned on the one in his kitchen. He flipped through channels, trying to find something that would please him. 

He stopped on Animal Planet, because a puppy show was on. Niall couldn't help but coo at them and be amused at how happy the little pups seemed. 

"Maybe I should get a puppy. That way I won't be so lonely in this stupid house." Nialls thought. 

And Niall was too entertained in this show to even notice that two episodes had flown by, and the time was now eleven fifty eight. In two minutes, the new year would be here, and Niall was alone. 

He switched the channel to one that had the countdown until the new year. They were currently wishing everyone a good one, with lots of joy and prosperity. Only it didn't make Niall feel any better, considering he was about to start the year feeling like he was worthless and forgotten. 

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" The ladies on he tv yelled, obviously super excited. Niall rolled his eyes and turned the monitor off. 

"What a fucking amazing new year for me!" He screamed. He was a mix of emotions at the moment. Angry because he celebrated the new year alone. Upset because the love of his life had forgotten him. He felt stupid because he suddenly remembered about Kendall, Harry's soon to be girlfriend. And he thought about the possibility that Harry picked her up instead of Niall. 

Little did he know, he was right. 

+++

"Fuck, Harry. Right there," Kendall moaned. Harry sucked on her nipples, flicking them with his tongue. 

"God, I can't wait till I'm in you." Harry groaned before starting to unbuckle his jeans and pulling them down. 

"I can't wait till you fuck me so hard and make me come. Make me forget my name, please. I can't believe I ever wanted Niall before you," She was playing with her breasts she said that. 

But that was when Harry's eyes widened at the sound of Niall's name. 

"Holy shit," Harry screamed. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. I have to fucking go. Bye Kendall." 

Kendall was sitting on the bed now, yelling at Harry to come back. "Where the fuck are you going? You're my ride back!" 

"Find someone else. I have to go now." 

+++

Niall was sobbing. His anger had left his mind and body now, the only thing left was sadness and desperation. He pulled on his hair, screaming "Why me?" multiple times. 

He knocked down multiple items on his way to his room. He didn't care what they were, all he wanted was for the pain to go away. 

Soon, bangs were being thrown on his front door. Shouts also came from the other side, but were incomprehensible. Niall was scared because who the fuck could be doing that at one in the fucking morning? He walked back down and slowly strolled to door. 

"Niall! Niall please open the door!" Niall made out Harry's voice and tried to wipe his tears. He opened the door fast, and Harry rapidly went in and gave him a hug. 

"Oh my god! Niall I'm so fucking sorry. I'm the worst friend ever. I fucking suck don't I? Man-" Harry was then cut off by Niall. 

"Oh shut up. I don't want you here. You totally forgot about me. You, out of everyone, were the one I trusted the most to not let me down," Niall screamed at Harry. "Give me a reason as to why you let me down?" 

Harry looked at Niall's appearance. His face was red, and if looks could kill, Harry would be dead already. He was crying, but he wasn't trying to show it. He was shaking too, and all Harry wanted to do was curl up and die. 

"Baby, I'm so sorry-" 

"Don't you fucking baby me. I'm not your toy, Harry. I know you were with Kendall and you fucking forgot me for her. And you know what? Why don't you get out of here and get back to her. You so badly want to fuck her, so now is your chance. Leave me alone, just like you did all night." Niall was about to push Harry out the door when Harry pinned him against the wall. 

"Listen, I'm fucking sorry, Niall James Horan. I'm an idiot and I know it. I made a shit mistake. I love you, I fucking love you. I didn't mean to forget you. I was so caught up in the moment with her, because I love her too. What do I do when I love two people, Ni? There isn't two of me, I can't be with you and her at the same time. So tell me please, what the fuck do I do?" Harry's face was centimeters away from Niall's. The tension between them was high, and Niall couldn't help but flicker his eyes to Harry's lips. 

"Get away from me. I won't let you play with my feelings any longer, do you understand? You don't love me, if you did you wouldn't have done that to me. Go back to your little bitch, maybe she'll tell you." Niall shoves Harry to the side and walks to the stairs. Harry wasn't going to lose his best friend, so he ran and caught him by his waist.

"Put me down! I won't hesitate to yell rape, you fucking idiot!" Niall squirmed into Harry's grip, making it hard for him to hold on. 

"Don't make this hard, Ni. Please let me explain!" 

He threw Niall onto his couch and then got on top of him. Niall begged and pleaded for Harry to get off of him, but Harry couldn't help but think of how hot it would be for the blond to beg for his cock, beg for Harry to fuck him raw. 

But right now wasn't the time, because the small boy was sobbing and his tiny hands were into fist trying to wipe his tears. Harry's heart broke right there, so he leaned his forehead onto Niall's. 

"Ni, please. Baby boy, listen to me." Harry tried to get Niall to relax. "I'm dumb. I didn't think anything through. You want the truth, babe?" 

Niall nodded as he continued to cry. He couldn't exactly speak at the moment, so that's all he did. 

"I was using her. And I know that's wrong, but I have always had feelings for you Niall. I really did. And I tried to use her to get over my feeling for you, but I don't think it's working. She reminds me so much of you, which is why I like her so much. But at the same time, you two are so different. I don't love her, I love you. And I know you love me too. So please, please forgive me?" Harry asked. 

"Do you think I'm stupid, Harry? Do you think that by saying this you're going to make me forgive you just because I love you? No." He replied. His voice was croaky, and he hiccuped in between some of the words, but Harry didn't care. Harry thought he looked pretty when he cried. Harry thought Niall was always beautiful, no matter what he did. 

"I guess I have to show you then?" Harry smirked before pressing his lips to Niall's. At first, it was soft and slow. Harry put as much emotion as he could into it, trying to show Niall that he wasn't lying. That he was absolutely head over heels for Niall. 

And as for Niall, he was taken aback by the action. Nonetheless, he went with it and kissed back. 

Then it turned rough. Harry licked along Niall's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth. Harry always thought he had the most beautiful one he had ever seen. He had the pinkest lips, ones that Harry always wanted to taste. 

Once Niall granted him in, Harry started to rock his hips on Niall's, making the small boy gasp. 

Harry mumbled something against Niall's lips, but the blond couldn't really make it out. All he did was wrap his legs around Harry's waist and grinded his hips along Harry's as well. 

They continued this, until Niall was a moaning, whimpering mess underneath Harry's lean figure. Harry was hard and all he wanted was to have rough sex with Niall, but he knew he couldn't. He somehow couldn't stop because he loved it so much. 

"You like that baby boy?" Harry suckled on Niall's soft spot on his neck. 

"Oh, yes sir." Niall moaned out. "Feels so, so good." 

Harry disconnected his lips from the pale neck and smiled at his masterpiece. "Sir? I quite like the sound of that, Ni. I think you and I need some sleep though." 

Niall was perplexed. "You... you can't just leave me like this. Not after what you did."

"Maybe not. But I promise you, in the morning I'll wreck your little ass up. That is, if we get a good nights sleep tonight." 

With that, Niall was up and tugged on Harry's arm up to his room. Harry chuckled, and oh, how he loved his Irish princess.


End file.
